Moving On
by hplvrgurl132
Summary: Hermione has just been murdered during the war. Voldemort vs Harry. This story explores the mystery of death. Hermione looks down upon her friends. A good read if you're looking for something short and different. One shot.


**A/N: This story is kind of sad. I do not know why I wrote it, but I wanted to explore something different.**

"_Avada Kedavra"_. A quick flash of pain and green light and then black.

**Am I dead? **

I was soon answered by a familiar voice.

"Yes, Hermione." A bright light blinds me momentarily and then I see Albus Dumbledore standing before me, looking calm and friendly. I'm not surewhere we are, as we are surrounded by white.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"It is a place between two worlds. The one you have known, and the one you have yet to discover" he says. "You must choose. You may leave an imprint of your departed soul on the world from which you came, or you may move on to the new world where your soul will stay. You cannot move between the worlds. You must choose."

"Will I be able to see my friends again if I go to the new world?" I ask.

"Once they die, they will most likely choose to move on to the new world, and you will be with them once more. You can look down upon the lives of the people you have departed, though. I am allowed to give a recommendation, and that is all. I strongly suggest that you move on, only then can your soul be at peace."

"I'm scared of this new world, Professor" I say.

"As you should be" he replies simply. "Most everyone is scared of death, moving on. I have said once that to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You must organize your mind, Hermione."

I take a deep breath. "I will move on to the new world" I say. He extends his hand and I grasp it. Our feet lift off the solid on which we had stood and we float upwards through the white for a couple of minutes. We reach a wooden door that is not attached to anything. Dumbledore gives me a reassuring look and I turn the knob and enter. I step into the countryside. Rolling green hills and a clear blue sky make my eyes water with happiness. The war had long since destroyed all the beautiful places. I had not seen the sun in countless months.

"Hermione!" cried a voice. I turn to see Sirius running towards me. We embrace for a moment. "I am so glad to see you" he says. His face has lost all of the gaunt paleness Azkaban had permanently scarred him with; he now looked as he did in the old photographs of him.

"I just watched you, well…" he says awkwardly. "It tore my heart out to see you murdered by Draco Malfoy. And he had that satisfied smirk on his face." His fists are clenched in anger.

"I don't think Hermione wants to relive her death right now, Sirius" said Dumbledore. I jump slightly, forgetting that he is there. Looking around behind him, I notice the door has disappeared. A thought crosses my mind.

"How can I see my family and friends" I ask earnestly. Dumbledore and Sirius nod and I follow them to so small a pond, it could almost be a puddle.

"Just speak the name of whoever you want to see and they and the people with them will appear before you. We will leave you alone now. If you need us, we will be in a cabin over that hill" he says, pointing to a knoll to my left. I nod and they walk away.

"Harry Potter" I say timidly once they are out of earshot. A scene appears before me on the surface of the water. I see Harry and Ron crouching beside my body, on the dismal street I had been murdered on. They are crying silently, holding my hands, and shaking their heads. Lupin comes into the scene and levitates my body, Harry and Ron both still clutching my hands. Tears escape my eyes and fall into the pond, rippling the surface slightly, but it smoothes out and I watch as my body is apparated to number twelve Grimmauld Place. As I am laid gently on the couch and Ron keels over and yells out watery "why?"s.

Sobs escape me now. My heart aches for him. I want to reach out to him, tell him I'm okay, tell him I'm in a better place, and tell him what I should have told him long before I was murdered: I love him.

I start shaking as my sobs worsen and I curl up into a ball. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up through my teary eyes and see a blurry Dumbledore kneeling beside me, his bright blue eyes full of understanding.

"Come" he says, "you've seen enough."


End file.
